capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash
SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters (SNK VS. CAPCOM カードファイターズ) is a series of card games developed by SNK and released between 1999 and 2006 for handheld consoles. It is part of SNK's side in the SNK vs. Capcom series which includes SVC Chaos and The Match of the Millennium but is not officially part of Capcom's Versus series. Games The games have a collectible trading card theme, spun off from the popular series of fighting games by SNK and Capcom, and also include references to many other kinds of games from both companies. The games use cards based on Capcom and SNK characters from a variety of earlier and newer games. The first two games were made for the Neo-Geo Pocket Color, and the last game was released for the Nintendo DS. ''SvC: Card Fighters' Clash'' The first game of this series, released in 1999, it is the first crossover between the two companies, all characters being illustrated in super deformed style. There are two versions of the game, complementary between them: the SNK version and the Capcom version. ''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition'' A Japan-only sequel to SVC: Card Fighters' Clash called SNK Vs. Capcom Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition was released in 2000, after Capcom vs. SNK 2. In addition to the 240 "Character" and 60 "Action" cards from the first game, 124 new cards are included in this sequel. Included in these new cards are 40 "Reaction" cards. Reaction cards are similar to Action cards, but they can be used during the opponent's attack. Also, the character cards that were in SVC: Card Fighter's Clash now have new super deformed illustrations made by a different artist. Another new feature is special character cards with alternate versions of various characters depicted with regular artwork instead of the super deformed style. An English translation titled Card Fighters' Clash 2 is now available in the form of a fan translation patch to the original game file. This project is aimed at bringing the second Card Fighters' Clash game to a wider audience. ''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' The Nintendo DS game was released on December 14, 2006 in Japan and was released on April 24, 2007 in the United States. Both SNK and Capcom stated once in an interview that they would not do any further collaboration with each other, meaning that SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS is most likely the last crossover game between both companies. The gameplay, mechanics, and cards were replaced with an almost entirely new system. In addition, in this version: * Alpha Denshi characters were added to the SNK side, from games like World Heroes, Aggressors of Dark Kombat, and Ninja Master's Haou Ninpou-ko. * Many newcomers have been added from more recent games produced by both companies, such as Capcom's Dante (marking his first appearance outside of the PlayStation 2) and Phoenix Wright, as well as SNK's Yuki and Nagase. *''Power Stone'' characters are absent from the game. Game-breaking bug Almost immediately after the American DS version was released, an unavoidable bug was discovered in the game. The bug occurs on the ninth floor of the tower, during the second play through. The game crashes after talking to an opponent named Jon, who has to be defeated in order to finish the game. On June 6th, SNK announced that the replacement cartridge would be available in stores on June 25th and began the process of implementing a recall. These cartridges have been sent by mail along with a package of five The King of Fighters trading cards. The recall ended in January 2008. Fixed versions of the game features a black and white graphic behind the title font on the cartridge's label. Bug version of the label is full color. Fortunately, the other versions of the game didn't contain the above-mentioned glitch. Nothing unusual happens when the player speaks to Jon in the New Game+ mode, the game proceeds normally after they beat him in a card battle. Reception The game was mostly poorly received.http://www.metacritic.com/game/ds/snk-vs-capcom-card-fighters-ds Eurogamer said it was "broken in the literal sense of not working as sold and, as such, must be scored appropriately. That the game underneath the bodged localisation is also, figuratively, a broken shell of what it once was and absolutely nowhere near as good as it should have been, is more than anything, deeply, deeply sad." IGN said it was "Without a doubt one of the biggest letdowns thus far on DS."http://www.ign.com/articles/2007/05/18/snk-vs-capcom-card-fighters-ds-review Game Revolution said that the game "takes everything I remember about playing tradable card games, highlights the bad parts, and then breaks." Famicom Tsūshin scored the game a 25 out of 40.No. 940 2006 Gallery Character Card Gallery (SvCCF Clash) CFClashAl&Ivan.png|Al and Ivan CFCAyame.png|Ayame CFCBilstein.png|Bilstein CFCDaigo.png|Daigo CFCDamnd.png|Damnd CFCDevilotte.png|Devilotte CFCEdge.png|Edge CFCEle.png|Ele CFCGill.png|Gill CFCGinzu.png|Ginzu CFCGrandmasterMeio.png|Grandmaster Meio CFCBHayato.png|Black Hayato Huitzil&Cecil.png|Huitzil and Cecil CFCHyo.png|Hyo CFCIincho.png|Chairperson CFCJedah.png|Jedah CardFightersJuli.png|Juli CardFightersJune.png|June CFClashKaede.png|Kaede CFClashLee.png|Lee CFClashLucifer.png|Lucifer CFClashMaiLing.png|Mai-Ling CFClashMaki.png|Maki CFCRegina.png|Regina CFClashRetsu.png|Retsu CFClashSonson.png|Sonson Box arts SNKCapCFCJapan.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: Gekitotsu Card Fighters - Capcom Supporters Version'' cover CapSNKCardFighters2Japan.png|''Expand Edition'' box cover SNKCapCFCGuide.png|Guidebook SNKCapCFDSJapan.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' Japanese box cover SNKCapCFDSBox.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' North American box cover SVCCFDS JPPackage Back.jpg|''Card Fighters DS'' Japanese box (back) SVCCFDS ENPackage Back.jpg|''Card Fighters DS'' North American box (back) SvCCFDS-PocketBook.png|Pocket Book References External Links *[http://neogeo.freeplaytech.com/svc/card/card_index.htm SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash official site] *[http://neogeo.freeplaytech.com/svc-2/ SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Extend Edition official site] *[http://game.snkplaymore.co.jp/official/cardfighters-ds/ SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS official site] *Wikipedia article *SNK wikia article **''Card Fighters' Clash'' article **''Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition'' article **''Card Fighters DS'' article *''Street Fighter'' wikia article Category:Games Category:SNK vs. Capcom Games Category:Card Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Non-Capcom Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Licensed Games Category:Neo Geo Pocket Color Games Category:DS Games Category:1999 video games